


Azure

by DaturaMoon



Series: The Mandalorian [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M, First Love, Infidelity, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexual Themes, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: When the Mandalorian needs help after the events of Season 1, he seeks help from an ex.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/The Mandalorian, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Mandalorian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919077
Kudos: 9





	1. Gentle Reminders

**Author's Note:**

> General themes & subjects: A made up universe by me with some elements of The Mandalorian and Star Wars universe stuff. 
> 
> Adult 18 + Fic with mature and sexual content. Furhter warnings will be given by chapter.

Eight hours in bed and it still wasn’t enough. Poe only left the bed a few minutes ago; the chill of his absence was loud. Climbing out of bed, Xay slipped on his t-shirt. The ground was warm beneath her bare feet as she walked to the kitchen.  
This sweet little house was home, it was a refuge for the last 4 four years. When Xay arrived on this planet, she didn’t have much. Her possessions consisted of two bags and one case. Inside that case lived the remnants of her previous life. Hidden from plain view it was always within reach, in case she needed it.  
Xay was both sentimental and nostalgic by nature, the case wasn't the only thing she held on to. In her living room rested a small altar, one where she kept keepsakes. Among them the metal pendant she wore religiously, until 4 years ago. The one that held countless memories and emotions.  
Now, the metal attached to a worn leather cord occasionally caught the sunlight, and danced in the wind. Whenever her eyes landed on the pendant, it would evoke gentle reminders of her past.  
Xay used to look at it every morning, wondering and reflecting on the years gone by.. Now, she looked at it less. This pendant still made her heart swell; this symbol of a time long ago. Of places, a ship, and a warrior whose face she never saw, yet he haunted her still.  
Years ago that old life ended, and her new one began. Who would have known she would end up here, on this distant quiet planet? Living in a humble house, spending hot nights and sweet mornings with the best resistance pilot in the galaxy.  
“You look damn good in my shirts.” Poe's voice enters the room before he does.  
The lusty tone sent waves of pleasure through her body.  
Standing behind her, Poe waits for her to set the tea kettle down before wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. Xay relaxes into him, smiling as his lips meet the wide of her neck.  
“You hungry?” She asks. Poe starts to sway, she mirrors the movement.  
“Not for food.” His hands travel down her stomach to gather the hem of the shirt, bunching the fabric in his hands to reveal her thighs.  
He hums into her ear, “Is this your plan? To distract me? You know I have to pack.”  
Xay bites her lower lip while turning her head to look at him, “Mmmm maybe?”  
Her words melt into a purr. Poe’s, becoming more aroused slips his hand between her thighs, his fingers slowly moving upward to her center.  
Poe nibbles her ear, “Then it’s working.”  
Xay turns in his arm, capturing his lips with hers.  
Pulling away first she cups his face with her hands, “You better take me to the bedroom then.”  
Poe sweeps her off her feet, causing her to giggle, as she carries her to the bedroom bridal style.


	2. Past Comes KNocing

Xay sat in the kitchen looking at luggage by the door. Even after all these years, saying bye to Poe never got easier. It was how they made this work, he would go away for months at a time, then come back and bask in domestic bliss with her. 

They still have the night, he would leave early in the morning. For the next three months, she would be alone, the bed empty, the house missing his laughter, his soulfull warmth. 

It wasn't an overnight love story. No matter how much flirtation happened between them, she never let it escalate for one simple reason, her heart was still on that ship. Poe, and fighting for the resistance, all of that came out of the blue. A blessing in her life at a time when she was lost and heartbroken. 

As Xay thinks about the series of events leading to now, her eyes shift to the small bookcase of trinkets and memories. Her eyes landing on the metal pendant. Xay was happy with her life, happy with Poe. But the ghost of her past had a way of creeping up on her still, even when she convinced herself she was over it, over him. 

It all began on D’Qar, it was the starting line. She couldn't help but think about that first day, how sad and broken she was. How foolish she felt. Xay held many titles in her life; daughter of scrappers, orphan after her family was killed in an attack, a young woman turned hunter, resistance fighter, an okay pilot and mechanic. 

Landing on D’Qar gave her life purpose again, a purpose she stood by and fought to live out everyday for years. Despite losing someone to end up there, she gained so much in return, she gained Poe. Then, the call for transformation came, soon, she laid down her uniform and found this place. 

Xay was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t snap out of them until Poe gently kissed her shoulder, 

“Where’d you go?” 

“Sorry, I’m here now.” She looks up at him as he folds a bag under his arm. “Where are you going?” 

“I need one more thing, I’ll come back soon,” he kisses her forehead, “we can have dinner, snuggle up in bed, dessert-” his words trail off as he presses his lips against hers. 

She purrs against him and caresses his hair, “I love that. Hurry back.” 

“I always do.” Stealing one more kiss, Poe heads for the door. Xay follows him out and leans into the open doorway. 

As she watchs her man leave, the feeling she wasn't alone hit her suddenly. Once Poe was out of sight, she stepped inside and grabbed her blaster before exploring the grounds. Xay didn’t have to go far. A figure steps out from behind the bushes. 

“Don’t shoot.” 

The voice evokes a million ghosts and memories with two words. The figure steps into full view, hands up in the air, body language calm, even under the metal and heavy fabric.

Xay steps back, stumbling just a little as the emotions flood in. Lowering her arm to her side, she brings the other to her mouth. 

This couldn't be. This was not real. 

Her throat closes and she can’t speak. She wonders if she's gone into shock. 

“Hello, Xay.” His voice cracking through the modulator. From the sound of it, this reunion was impacting him too. 

“Mando?” All she manages to choke out is his name. The helmet tilts slightly. 

Xay was in such shock, she almost dropped the blaster. Catching it before it falls, she takes a step forward, he does too. 

The Mandalorian raises his hand to calm her, “I’ll explain.” 

“...W-what are you doing here?” She takes another step toward him. 

The Mandalorian takes two more steps, bringing them closer together. The t-shape visor of the helmet looking down at her, even though she couldn't see his eyes, she could feel them. 

“May I come inside?” He asks respectfully. 

...

Minutes pass by in tense silence. Sitting across from each other in the front room, neither speaks, despite the glaring volume of their thoughts. 

Xay looks like she's seen a ghost, and he understands why. Her hand is pressed into her bare knee as she stares at anything but him. She was afraid to look at him, afraid to meet his heavy gaze head-on. 

“You have a nice pl-” he starts before she cuts him off. 

“You’re armor, it’s different...i-is that a besker?” 

“Yes.” He responds, she feels his voice send a shudder through her body. 

She continues, “...it used to be red.” 

He nods in agreement. 

“Five years…” her voice just above a whisper as she drops her gaze to the ground. 

The Mandalorian was thankful for the helmet, if she could see his face, Xay would know this was just as intense for him. In fact, more intense than he anticipated. 

As Mando sat here, in her house, the smell of her filling the air, he couldn't help but wonder about the man she was kissing outside. 

Was that her lover? Did they live here together? Xay looked so happy. Mando was painfully aware of the disturbance he just caused. 

Clearing his throat, he speaks, “I’ve come because I need your help.” 

“My help?” She asks puzzled. 

“Y-yes. I need someone I can trust.” 

“I haven't seen you in years, Mando!” Her voice raises, he can hear anger. 

“I’m aware.” He stands, the sound of the metal feeling harsh and cold to her ears. “I believed leaving you was for the best, all those years ago. I’m sorry.” 

Xay stands too, crossing her arms around her body as she paces, 

“Mando...I guess, part of me can understand that, but it didn't hurt any less. It still felt like you threw me away. Especially after our last night together. Do you remember?” 

“Yes,” he says regretfully. The last night was the nail in the coffin. If the last night went differently, maybe it would be him here with her, not that other guy. 

Xay stops pacing, feeling anger burn through her. All the things she never got to say dancing on her tongue, 

“The raw truth is I got too close to you, and you got rid of me.” 

The Mandalorian sighs, it's a heavy one, tinged in past regrets and compassion for her. He hated hearing the pain in her voice. He softly drops his shoulders, “Xay -” 

She cuts him off and gets in his face, pointing her finger at him, “You left me hanging for a response! Then just dropped me off in the light of day. Do you have any idea how much that hurt?” Her eyes are wide now and he can see the start of tears. 

He could admit, he did not handle that well. She had every right to be furious.

“I was a different man then, Xay. I didn’t know what I was doing” 

Xay steps back and shakes her head, “Maybe you should go check the other trusts off your list.” 

“I can't. One I trusted was killed, while helping me.” 

“So you have 2 trusted allies, including me?” 

He steps forward, closing the space between them again. Not touching her, but close enough to do so. Xay looks up at him, 

“I hurt you. I let you down. I knew you'd be less than excited to see me, but I had to try.” 

She looks away. 

“I have a lot of people after me, Xay. And something I need to protect, at all costs.” 

Listening to him, her eyes wander back up, stopping on the signet on this armor. “What is that?” 

“Clan of two, me and the kid.” 

“A kid?” Her eyes jump up to meet him through the visor. Unable to stop herself, she traces the signet with her fingertips. 

Mando watches as her fingers move over the symbol. Having her so close was affecting him, he was breathing differently but trying to control it, thankful the helmet gave him some protection. It was almost like he could feel her touch against his skin, even though it was barriers away from it. 

The Mandalorian continues speaking, “Unless I get him to his home planet, in enemy territory, he’s mine until he’s of age.” 

“...” she started to speak but didn’t have the words. Her lips quivered as her fingertips remained pressed against the signet. Xay decides not to continue her thought. She steps away from her ex-lover and takes a seat on the couch. 

Mando turns to face her. Already regretting the question rolling off his tongue, “Who is he?” 

“You can’t ask me that.” She replies quickly. A barely audible sound comes from him, some kind of grunt disturbed by the modulator. 

Mando pushes back the jealousy and regains his focus, 

“I need to show you what all this was for.” He turns quickly and heads toward the door, then looking back, “You may want to get dressed for this.” 

Xay had forgotten she was only in a thin tunic this whole time. Seeing him again caught her off guard and ignited a storm within her. The last thing on her mind was how little clothing she had on. 

“Fine. I’ll look. But no guarantees.”


	3. Pendulum

The walk to the ship was awkward, to say the least. The Mandalorian led the way as Xay lagged behind. She did so on purpose, to sort her out her thoughts. 

Being so close to him opened the floodgates. Their past together played like a movie in her mind. Being with him was so strange yet familiar. Even in his shiny new armor, the way he held himself, moved his arms, the way he walked...she knew this. It was all coming back in painfully great detail. 

When they reach the larger than life ship, Xay swears her heart stops. The ship contained endless memories of their time together. The very ship she fell in love for the first time, the same ship which held bliss and pain for her. 

Mando could tell this was triggering for her. It hurt him too, but he needed Xay. He needed her to say yes. Whether she said yes or no, he decided he wouldn't leave here without at least trying to mend bridges with her. 

Xay's body freezes as the ship door opens. She loses time and only snaps back to reality when Mando calls her name. When she comes to, he’s already standing on the ship.

“Are you okay?” He asks, knowing it was a stupid question. But he didn’t know what else to ask as she stalled at the base of the walkway. 

Xay rubs the back of her neck, “It’s just...weird, you know.” 

“I know.” 

She sighs. “Just...show me.” She walks up, avoiding his gaze as she passes him. 

Mando leads her to the closed door of the sleeping quarters, another area she knew too well. That small cramped space they warmed up on many nights. 

Xay felt dizzy, she leaned into the nearest wall. Mando notices and grabs her arm to stabilize her. She gently pulls his hand away, “I’m fine.” She lies. 

He stares at her for a long moment before opening the door, revealing a small green figure in a robe. It was sleeping with one of Mando's old capes as a blanket. A green hand comes up to move the blanket down as large brown eyes meet hers. 

He was tiny, the size of a baby with the largest eyes she had ever seen.  
Its eyes go to Mando, then back to her. 

Mando moves a little closer. Xay can hear his breath catch in his throat. He turns to look at her as he waits for her response. 

The little one coos and waddles toward her, it's the cutest thing she had seen in a long time. Xay leans forward, gripping the metal rim of the cot as she looks into its eyes. 

This creature radiates so much innocence and wisdom at the same time. She immediately feels enamored with it. Of course, Mando couldn't give it up to die or whatever they were going to do with it. Only a heartless person could. 

The child reaches its little arms out, Xay smiles wide and picks it up. Holding it, she observes the small face and long ears. Xay can feel Mando hovering close. Worried dad vibes radiating off of him. 

“I’ve held children before, I won't drop it.” She glances at him over her shoulder to reassure him. 

Mando doesn't speak but she notices his shoulders relax. The little one rests its head against her chest. Her heart swells. 

Mando circles them, to see her more fully. Her face is light again, no longer heavy with all the pain he just reminded her of. He watches the way her fingers caress the child's ears, and how her lips part ever so slightly. He always loved her hands and her lips. 

Xay was a natural with the kid, the two of them in their own little world. Relief washes over him as he takes a step back to observe them. Maybe coming here wasn't foolish? At least not entirely. Xay was at least intrigued by the offer. Now that she's seen the child, she might say yes. 

Mando was grateful for another thing too. He half expected her to shoot him or tell him to get lost. That fact that she didn’t give him some hope that she didn’t hate him. That amends was a possibility.

“Mando…” her voice is soft, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Yes?” He turns his attention to her fully. She now has the kid propped up on her left hip. 

Her brown eyes search his, directly despite the helmet, “...tell me everything.”


End file.
